A Queen and a King
by QueenCarol
Summary: From falling in love to forming a home at Kingdom and parenting Henry. All the ups and downs and in-betweens. Headcanons and short ficlets of our favorite pairing; Carol and Ezekiel. AU but still Zombie Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1: Short Hair

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

_ Short Hair_

When Ezekiel stumbles upon Carol staring at herself in the mirror in deep thought as her fingers play with the end of her curls, he asks her what she's thinking.

She looks at him through the mirror and shrugs. "I used to keep my hair short so my husband wouldn't…"

Ezekiel nods at her but stays quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, I know the sensible thing is to cut it, one thing less for anyone to grab or use against me ." She continues.

He proceeds to tell her she looks gorgeous with long hair or with short hair. He reassures her she can cut it if she wants, or keep it longer, that no one will use it against her again, especially him. The Queen of the Kingdom can do as she pleases.

She ends up cutting it after playfully teasing him that he has enough hair for both of them.

He proceeds to tell her every single day how gorgeous she is.


	2. Chapter 2: To Wed or Not to Wed

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

_To Wed or Not to Wed_

When Ezekiel asks her to marry him she stares at him as if he's grown another head.

With a chuckle he proceeds to tell her how he has slowly fallen in love with her starting from the moment she was wheeled into his court, staring at him much like she was doing at the moment, and how he feels extremely lucky she's even interested in him. He promises to always protect her but to step aside when she needs to fight and protect herself and her loved ones, he promises to make her happy for the rest of their lives, however long that may be, he promises to hold her at night even if she can't sleep and let her wander around at night when she desires, to listen to her and stop pretending and be real with her.

She narrows her eyes as she tries to figure out why he even wants to get married. "I'll think about it."

It takes her a couple of days to answer his question; not because she doesn't want to marry him but because she's trying to find reasons not to. She loves him; her love for him having crept on her without warning, bonded over their mutual love for Henry. But marriage in the apocalypse? It was frivolous and unnecessary because they were committed to each other.

It's very Ezekiel, even she has to admit it. A wedding would bring the communities together, would remind them of the old days, of what they were fighting for, and give them a reason to celebrate, to be happier than they were now. It would be a show, no doubt, but something that would make them smile. She can't help but let her lips curl slightly at the thought.

"Yes." She whispers as they lay together, snuggled, one of the times she needs to be held. "Let's get married."

He breathes out a sigh of relief then reaches for a box near his side of the bed. Carol rolls her eyes. "Not a ring."

Ezekiel shakes his head and chuckles. "Not that, baby. " He says, letting the act slip for he wants her to know it's him and not the King that asks her to marry him.

Instead, he pulls out a cord with a smooth circular pebble, a hole in its middle through which the cord passes. "For my Queen." He says, but his voice is not holier than thou, not full of the grandeur of the King. He is simply Ezekiel and she is simply Carol.

They marry privately at that moment but a wedding is still to be held.

She never goes a day without wearing her necklace, showing to The Kingdom that she will soon become its Queen, but more importantly showing to Ezekiel that she was his Carol.


	3. Chapter 3: Exhaustion

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

_Exhaustion_

When the fight with the saviors is over, they return to the Kingdom to rebuild. It's an exhausting task, from sunrise to sundown, but they do it together, The King and Carol. If the fight and the stress had not exhausted them, rebuilding has.

It would have been easy to lose track of her amidst the hard labor they went through every day, but he quickly learned to keep an eye on her from afar.

Carol would wake up early and help make breakfast for all of Kingdom. When she was done with that, which she would eat standing up, there were different places he could find her. If she wasn't helping in the actual construction and planning, she was tending to the sick and injured, if she wasn't at the infirmary she was probably helping those who were going through the grieving process, if she wasn't there she was taking part in making sure everyone at Kingdom could defend themselves by giving them hand to hand combat knowledge, if not she could be found planting and rebuilding their garden, smiling at whatever Henry joked with her about. She would only go to bed once everyone was sorted for the day.

Day in and day out.

The moment he met her, he knew that Carol was not a person to boss around. She would do what she wanted to do, what she felt was right, whether you approved of it or not. Thus he knew better than to tell her to rest.

Instead, he kept a close eye on her, making sure she wasn't putting herself in danger.

That's why he is able to see when her body finally told her to stop. Her movements are sluggish, her mind slow which is not at all like her. It is halfway through the 20th day when he finally approaches her, midway through her training of the younger children.

"It is past your bedtime, Lady Carol." He tells her with his King persona, keeping up the appearances for the sake of the children.

She gives him an exhausted glare.

"I'm all right." She brushes him off.

It's Henry who sides with him. "No, you are not. I've been able to get you four of the five times we've dueled."

Carol glares at both of them before her glare slips off and she simply looks exhausted.

"Shall I escort you home." He offers.

She nods, barely visible, but a nod nonetheless. The class is taken over by another adult and both he and Henry guide her home.

Each step that she takes is heavier, he can see it. Her body knows it is finally going to rest and is slowly shutting down.

"Lean on me." He offers, opening his arm so that she can lean on him and he can place an arm around her waist. He is surprised when she does. She must have been far more exhausted than he thought.

By the time they made it to their home, which they share with Henry, he is practically carrying her. "Henry. Open the door." He calls to his adopted son. Henry does as told, running ahead, just as he turns to Carol. "I've got you." He whispers to her before picking her up bridal style and letting her rest against his chest. She sighs in exhaustion.

By the time he makes it to her room, she is fully asleep. Gently he places her on her bed, takes off her armor and covers her with the blanket. "Sleep sweetheart, you've earned it." He mumbles to her before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

He turns as he steps through the door, standing by Henry who is also observing Carol. "Guard her. Let no one enter her chambers. When you grow weary have Jerry take your place. We must ensure that she has a peaceful rest."

"Yes, sir," Henry promises.

Yes, Carol is not one to be told what to do. She is strong, she is dedicated and full of passion. But even she needs to be taken care of sometimes, and that he could do, even if it was from afar.


	4. Chapter 4: Public Displays of Affection

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

This is a work of fiction and in no way is the author claiming to own any of the characters, nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Public Displays of Affection

Carol had once taught herself that public displays of attention were a thing of the past.

Ed had only been loving, on his terms, while they dated. Once they were married it had all stopped except when he needed to make a good impression with his co-workers. By then Carol knew the feel of his fists and any public displays of affection were done with hesitation, convincingly but with hesitation.

When she thought Daryl and she could become something more than friends, she had immediately known that there would be no public displays of affection. To begin with, Daryl was not a public person. Second, both of them were awkward at physical touch after years of abuse. Public Displays of Affection were out of the question.

That's why when Ezekiel first placed his arm around her waist she had tensed fully. She immediately took a step away, not turning to look at him, and blushing in embarrassment. Ezekiel hadn't pushed her, had accepted what she needed and went on as if nothing was amiss.

Until they retired to bed.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked once they were in bed, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"No," Carol answered quickly. "I'm sorry. I… I wasn't expecting it."

They talked about it, slowly moving to face each other. As they cuddled, eventually spooning, they agreed to just let it be. If public displays of affection happened and she tensed, it didn't mean he was doing something wrong. If she suddenly wanted to initiate it, it was perfectly alright to go ahead and hug him or hold his hand.

Showing his love through touch was easy for Ezekiel, it came naturally. It took months, usually with him subconsciously initiating it, before she initiated.

They were about to enjoy a Kingdom-wide feast when her hand brushed his as they walked towards the table. Ezekiel didn't make much of it, simply continued on walking with a smile on his face. Eventually, the hand brushing wasn't enough and Carol slowly curled her fingers around his.

"Milady?" Ezekiel asked, his King's voice showing his astonishment.

"Hush," Carol told him as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

From then on, the sight of them holding hands was often seen by the Kingdomers. It slowly grew from hand-holding to his or her arm around the other's waist, to small pecks on the lips.

It wasn't until they were separated for a mission, a very dangerous mission, that Carol finally opened up fully to public displays of affection.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Ezekiel asks her in a low voice as he holds her hand in his, their bodies so very close, almost pressed together.

Carol gives him a small smile to tell him it is before she lowers her other hand and interlocks their fingers.

Ezekiel smiles as well, all form of doubt completely gone from his mind. It is quickly replaced by a grin as Carol pulls their interlocked hands to her back, giving him the go-ahead to pull her even closer. He slowly brings her forward, leaving no space between them. They fit perfectly together.

"Come back to me safe." Carol requests, her eyes showing her worry if only for a couple of seconds before they sparkle with mischief. "Do what you need to do, but don't put yourself in danger just to make a point. Come back safe and sound and I'll reward you."

He can't help but grin which only makes her smile bigger. "A reward?"

"Yes, but only if you come back to me safe."

He can't help but nod and lean in for a kiss. Carol's smile melts into his kiss and she presses herself even further against him.

"Ewww, not out here too!" Henry calls out as he passes by them.

Carol giggles and pulls back slightly, turning to look at Henry. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, mom." He says with a roll of his eyes.

Carol turns to look at Ezekiel and reminds him. "Safe."

"Whatever makes my Queen smile."


	5. Chapter 5: Etheral Fairy

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

This is a work of fiction and in no way is the author claiming to own any of the characters, nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Etheral Fairy

* * *

It is only at Judith's request that Carol lets her hair grow.

Though she personally prefers it short as it is much easier to style and better when dealing with walkers and enemies, Judith had begged her to grow it out.

"Long, long, long." Judith had requested.

At first, she had grown it back to what Judith was used to seeing, but with a little more cajoling from the little girl she had grown it all the way to her shoulders.

Judith loved to play with her hair. She would style it as best as she could at her five years, learning how to braid and do ponytails. She especially loved to make flower crowns and braid them with Carol's hair. "You are my beautiful fairy." Judith once informed her.

So she had let it grow out. They had reached relative peace between the communities so she didn't have to worry about anyone grabbing her by it to hold her in place, nobody to use it against her. Whenever she went out to clear whatever walkers were roaming nearby she always pulled it back in a half ponytail.

It wasn't her absolute favorite thing, to have long hair, but it was something she could deal with if it meant that Judith was happy.

What she hadn't thought she would actually like, though, was other people touching it, especially a man.

She has never feared that Ezekiel will harm her. She knows him. Never did she doubt his intentions towards her. It is still a surprise, however, when one night while they were cuddling and holding each other close after having made love, he tenderly threads his fingers through her hair.

The movement is small, non-aggressive, but she freezes for a second. A second is all it takes for him to notice the hesitation in her.

"Forgive me." He quickly says, pulling his hand away.

"No, no it's alright." She promises him, settling against his chest once again, her body relaxed. "It's… it's not something I can stop."

Ezekiel is quiet for a couple of heartbeats before he says in a low voice. "I really hate your ex-husband."

Carol chuckles and agrees with him. "So do I."

Gathering her courage, she twists her arm until she is able to catch his hand. Slowly, so that he can see she is inviting the touch, she guides his hand to her hair once more. After a second of hesitation, Ezekiel once again begins playing with her hair. He starts slow, gently moving his fingers against the ends that he can reach. Slowly he moves upward, his fingers disappearing and pressing against her scalp, massaging it.

A shiver runs through her which only makes her snuggle further against him. "Cold?" He askes, already moving to cover them with a thick blanket.

"No." She admits though she knows eventually her body will fully cool down. "It just feels…". Her voice trails off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Good?" He offers.

"Yeah… good." She can't help but agree. It is foreign, the sensation of a loving touch where before it had only known abuse and hatred, but it feels good.

"I like it." Ezekiel whispers after they have fallen into silence, Carol has even closed her eyes allowing sleep to slowly claim her.

"Hmmm?"

"Your long hair." He elaborates. "And no, before you say it, I don't like it more than your short hair. You are gorgeous with your pixie haircut. I fell in love with you with that hairstyle."

Carol chuckles but doesn't open her eyes. "Good save there, my King." She teases him.

"I try." He grins. "I also happen to love this style. You look like a fairy."

"That's what Judy says." Carol snuggles deeper into his embrace. "She says I'm her fairy."

This time Ezekiel laughs, his chest vibrating beneath her which only makes her laugh, her face tilting upwards, her eyes opening to look directly into his, sleep forgotten for now. "You don't mind it?"

"The hair?"

"Not the hair itself…" she pauses for a couple of moments, trying to gather the courage to ask what was really bothering her. "The color. Do you mind the color?"

"Why would I mind the color?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"It's grey… in a couple of years, it might be fully white."

"And..?"

"Well, shouldn't a King have a wife he can show off? A young wife to bear him children? A wife he can be proud of?"

Now it is Ezekiel's turn to stiffen beneath her.

"You forget I am no king and who says that I am not proud of you?" He asks her, his finger moving beneath her chin in anticipation to her not wanting to look at him. "But if I really were one, grey or white hair wouldn't matter to me. It's just color. Some go grey earlier than others. Some have a hard time going grey. It's just color." He repeats. "Carol what matters isn't your hair color, or your age, or whether or not we can have children."

She is about to say something but he quickly places a finger on her lips. "Let me finish please."

When she makes no move to continue speaking, he pulls back. "What matters to me is what is in your soul; your caring nature, your love for our family, the way you are fiercely protective of Henry and Judith, the way you will run yourself to the ground if it means that everyone in our community is safe and sound. I love the little things you do like joke with Jerry and put up with my Shakespearean wannabe flair, or grow your hair out because Judith asked you to. I love waking up and seeing your face first thing in the morning, seeing your hair wild and all over the place. I love the kisses we share before starting our day. I love how you let me hold your hand or pull you close. If your hair bothers you, we can do something about it, I am sure we'd be able to find something but don't ever feel like you have to change or should be ashamed of anything because of me."

Carol can feel her heart beating wildly against her chest and his, growing with the love she feels for this man. She wants nothing more than to kiss him and show him how much she loves him, so she goes ahead and does it.

"I love you." She mumbles against his lips.

"And I love you, my beautiful ethereal fairy Queen."


	6. Chapter 6: Sophia's Necklace

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

This is a work of fiction and in no way is the author claiming to own any of the characters, nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

Not long ago I wrote a Headcanon in which Carol's necklace was actually her engagement token. I was very wrong I'm on that since we now have evidence of her wearing her ring and it was explained that the bauble was actually part of Sophia's hair tie.

And this Headcanon was born. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Sophia's Necklace

* * *

She feels like a demented person; turning everything in her path, digging through pockets and looking under pillows, opening and emptying drawers, turning her pack over and spilling all the contents on the bed.

It has to be here. She couldn't have lost it.

She couldn't have lost the last thing she had of Sophia.

Before, when they had been on the road, it had been easy to keep track of the hair bauble; she had put it in her pocket, where she could feel it throughout the day. She only had one set of pants, two at the most, so she always knew where it was.

Now, at the Kingdom, with multiple sets of clothes at her disposal, she has kept track of it by changing it from one set of jean's pocket to the next. As soon as she takes off the pair she is disposing of for cleaning she will place it in what she plans to wear. They are at peace so she doesn't need to be dressed in bed and ready to go at a moments notice, but she always feels safer having her clothes nearby in case something happens during the night.

She had been exhausted the day before, barely able to walk to bed so she had forgotten to transfer it. Now it is gone.

She has to find it. It can't be lost.

She continues on her search for what feels like hours, finally slumping on the bed, her tears rushing to her eyes, her sobs wracking her body and preventing her from being able to breathe. She hasn't had a panic attack in a very long time, but it hits her like a speeding train, when those still worked.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong?" She feels Ezekiel's hands gently taking hold of her elbows. "Hey baby, I need you to breathe for me."

With his coaching on when to breathe, she stops extending her neck in futile attempts to get air into her lungs and she is able to slowly calm down enough to get a deep breath in. "That's it... that's it.. deep breaths."

He quickly works on her boots, unlacing them and dropping them haphazardly. He guides her into a sitting position and helps her feet make contact with the floor, grounding her. "There we go. You are alright; at the Kingdom, in our chambers, with me. Nothing is gonna hurt you."

Carol can't help but let out a tiny smile, just the curling of her lip upward. Ezekiel has no way of knowing why she was panicking but he knows that she will sometimes get nightmares vivid enough to disorient her and wants to help her. For all he knows, she was in the middle of reliving an episode with Ed, the Governor or Negan.

"I lost it." She finally whispers when she is somewhat able to talk.

Ezekiel stares at her weirdly, not understanding what she is talking about. "Lost what?" He asks, finally taking a look at their room and the state they were in.

Carol closes her eyes. Admitting it out loud is too hard for her, but Ezekiel is already trying to find with his eyes whatever she was looking for, at least she can guide him in the right direction. "Sophia's hair tie… it was the last thing I had from her. I've… I've carried it since the Farm… we lost everything… I lost everything… but I… I had that hair tie in my pocket when it happened… now it's gone."

Her sobs come back to her and Ezekiel quickly moves to sit beside her, opening his arms and letting her into his embrace.

"She's gone… she's truly gone." She sobs against his chest. Ezekiel can only tighten his arms around her.

"Our loved ones never truly leave us, my love." He whispers against her hair. "From what you've shared with me, Sophia was a wonderful girl; she was caring, she worried about others, and she loved you fiercely. I have no doubt that she was and is proud of you."

"I don't know," Carol admits between sniffles. "There were so many things I could have done differently, so many lost opportunities to give her a happy life… I… have done very bad things."

"Out of necessity, not pleasure." Ezekiel reminds her. "Ed hurting you was not your fault, and you protected your little girl like a lioness protects her cub. You told me Sophia would always run and cling to you. Would she have done so if she didn't think you'd protect her? And Karen and David, Lizzie, the people you mentioned that lived at the Sanctuary, Negan's men; you did what you had to do to protect someone, to protect your family. You've honored Sophia by protecting others. She's proud of you."

Slowly her breathing goes back to normal, her tears dry on her cheeks, and her body relaxes. "I just wish I still had it. It's dumb, you can say it."

"It isn't." He quickly interjects. "Do you think it's dumb that I keep Shiva's collar on my nightstand? Now I know it's not the same, Shiva wasn't my daughter but I loved her as one and I miss her. Is it dumb?"

Carol shakes her head. "No."

"There! It's not dumb that you want to keep that link to her." Tilting her head to his he gives her a beaming smile. "But you shouldn't cry because it's not lost."

Carol narrows her eyes in confusion. "I misplaced it," She points around the room. "And as you can see I haven't found it anywhere."

"That's because you didn't misplace it here." He replies as he starts digging into his own pocket. Pulling back his hand he reveals a pale pink plastic circle with a hole in the center, a black elastic, stretched far too much, dangles from it.

Carol gasps loudly, instantly reaching for it and holding it up to her lips to kiss. "Where did you find it?"

"I didn't, actually," Ezekiel admits. "Henry found it laying on the grass where you train them. He said one of the balls was broken so he threw it away. He asked around but couldn't find who it belonged to so he tied it around his hand. I saw it, recognized it and told him it was yours. He asked me to give it to you but it had completely slipped my mind."

Henry. Next time she sees him she will give him an extra long hug as a thank you.

Turning to Ezekiel she gives him a smile before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. It's a sweet kiss to thank him for delivering it to her.

"I'm just the messenger but I will gladly take a kiss from my Queen anytime."

Carol can't help but laugh at the light teasing look he always gets when calling her 'Queen.' They both know what she thinks of the titles. "Come here then."

After their second kiss, Carol presses her forehead against his. "Maybe I should leave it behind. Maybe with Shiva's collar?"

Ezekiel remains silent for a couple of seconds before he reaches around his own neck and unties the cord he always wears. Slipping out the beads from it, he then takes Carol's hand and silently asks if he can take the bauble. Carol gives a small nod before handing it over.

With reverence and outmost care, he breaks the elastic then slips it off. He carefully inspects it to see if any of Sophia's hairs had been caught in it, wanting to somehow preserve them for Carol. Finding it clean, he then slips the cord through the hole in the plastic circle.

Looking up towards Carol, their foreheads separating completely, he motions for her to turn around. Carol does as requested, then follows the bead as it was passed over her eyes, her fingers meeting it and gently caressing it while he ties the cord expertly.

"As much as it would be an honor to have the last of Sophia's possessions resting with my girl's collar, it just wouldn't work. You draw strength from it, it helps you face the worries and evil of this world. You need it close by, where you can always reach for it, where you can always know she is nothing but proud of her Mama."

Carol lets it rest against her chest, her heart beating strong against it, the plastic transferring that heartbeat as if it was Sophia's.

Turning, she catches Ezekiel's hand with her own. "How do you always know what to say? What to do?"

Ezekiel shrugs a little before sending her a smile. "I know you. I love you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are happy… anything."

A teasing smile graces her lips, her eyes sparkling with the light in their room. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Looking around the room, Carol can't help but grin fully, her eyebrow-raising in a way he knew she was about to get away with something. "Even tidying up the room?"

Ezekiel laughs then nods. "Even tidying up the room. Rest baby, I got this."


	7. Chapter 7: 5 Times Together

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

5 Times Together

Summary: 5 moments in which Carol and Ezekiel define the word "Together".

* * *

**_1._**

Sitting at his throne there was no way Ezekiel couldn't have seen the moment Carol was wheeled in.

He didn't know who she was, didn't know her intentions, but there was an instant feeling of peace that washed over him. She was very surprised and slightly frightened of Shiva, but she quickly adapted to what happened around her.

She was beautiful, far too beautiful for the world they lived in, but she was obviously a survivor, a warrior, someone he knew would thrive at the Kingdom.

First though, from what had been told to him, she needed to find herself. By the time their conversation was over, Ezekiel knew he was gonna fall in love with her.

**_2._**

When Ezekiel saw Carol walking in with Henry in tow, alive and safe, he felt as if his very soul was leaving his body. He loved the child as if he was his own and the thought of him being lost in the woods or dead, killed him.

Carol, whom he had hurt by calling a coward, had also suddenly disappeared, racking his desperation up even further. He couldn't lose them both. He wouldn't survive.

Unable to speak, he welcomed Henry into his arms, his eyes filling with tears. He could barely see the blurry image of Carol but he hoped that he could tell her how grateful he was through his gaze.

"Thank you." He said although what he really wanted to do was kiss her.

**_3._**

By the fireplace, with her hand in his, Ezekiel couldn't remember who had taken the other's hand. All he knew was that her hand fit perfectly in his, her thumb stroking his skin slightly, lulling him more into a sense of peace and that finally she was talking, opening up to him and letting go of what had pained her for so long.

He listened carefully, understanding the importance of her family, the pain she held inside, the reason why she had hesitated to look for Henry.

He wished they could remain this way, simply holding each other, teetering between friends and something more, trusting each other completely.

Unfortunately, it was cut short far too early, by members of her family coming back.

_**4.**_

When the war with Negan had concluded, Ezekiel couldn't help but fear that with the end of the threat came the end of Carol's presence at Kingdom.

She had saved him, more than once, and he owed her greatly. If she wanted to go, there was nothing he could do but wish her the best. If she wanted to stay, which he hoped she did, perhaps he could show her how important she was not only to the Kingdom but to himself.

Knowing she wasn't a very good sleeper, he waited until everyone had retired before approaching her by the fire.

He was nervous, he couldn't deny it.

They made small talk while he rehearsed in his mind, yet again, how he would approach the topic. Eventually, when Carol noticed how distracted he was, Ezekiel finally had the opening to speak his mind.

"I was hoping you'd come back with us to the Kingdom." He admitted. "I know your family has decided to divide between Alexandria and Hilltop and I would understand if you wish to go with either of them but I was hoping you'd consider coming back. The Kingdom needs you; we need your strength and knowledge to rebuild, we need your compassion to heal our wounds, Henry needs you to help guide him and train him, Jerry needs you to joke around with and I…".

Carol raised an eyebrow at him as he paused, waiting to see exactly what he would say. Clearing his throat he continued. "I have fallen in love with you, my fair lady… deeply. I hoped… that perhaps you might feel the same way and would allow me to court you."

Carol continued to stare at him for what felt like an eternity before the corner of her lip slightly curled upward. She was fighting a smile, he knew it well. "Ask me again as Ezekiel." She replied.

Zeke grinned before shifting sideways enough so that their shoulders were touching. "Please come back with me to The Kingdom. I… I want a chance to show you that we don't have to just survive, we can live… together. Would you give me that chance?"

In reply Carol laced their fingers together, her head leaned down to rest against his head. The next morning, Carol was ridding back home besides him.

**_5._**

They are having a hard time parting ways; Carol, because she isn't quite ready to let him go off on the mission without having just a moment with him, and Ezekiel for other very different reasons.

Wrapped around each other, they spend a moment teasing about rewards for coming back safe and sound before they fall quiet, his lips pressed against her forehead. "Baby, I need to ask you something before we go." He mumbles against her forehead.

Before she can look up at him he is already taking a small step back, enough to put just a tiny bit of space between them. He quickly digs into the pocket of his coat before filling the space between them with his hand, his fingers holding a dainty yet sparkling ring; beautiful simplicity much like their love, much like her.

"I know what you are going to say, that I should never ask important questions such as these before going off to Lord knows what, but I cannot wait a second longer without knowing if… if you'd like to become my wife."

Carol's head snaps up, her eyes filling with tears as her chin starts wobbling. Had anyone ever told her she would find this kind of love, so precious, tender and pure, at the end of the world and that she would be ready to make a commitment with that person after what she'd gone through with Ed, she would have never believed them.

She loves him. He loves her. He makes her feel as if she is truly a Queen, as if she is the center of his world, the most gorgeous creature to ever exist. "Yes." She answers.

He lets out a loud sound of celebration which is echoed by Jerry and Henry who are looking at them from afar, no doubt in on the plan. He slips the ring on to her finger before raising her hand to kiss it, right on top of the delicate ring.

"Together." He mumbles as he gently cups her neck, pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Together." She mumbles right before their lips seal.


	8. Chapter 8: Are You Happy?

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Are you happy?

* * *

**_1._**

The first time he asks her if she's happy they are in the middle of rebuilding the Kingdom's Garden. She knows he's been eyeing her for a couple of minutes and she knows that he wants to say something but he is hesitating, or perhaps trying to find the proper words, so she continues planting and helping Henry with his seeds and seedlings.

"Milady," he finally starts. "Have you found happiness at the Kingdom?"

Carol stops planting, her fingers coated with dirt. She turns towards him, her eyes studying his face. She can see he honestly wants to know the answer, wants to know if she is happy. It's been a very long time since someone worried about her happiness this way.

Feeling that Henry has stopped planting and is staring at them curiously, Carol turns to look away from Ezekiel and continues patting the dirt around the tiny plant she just placed on the ground.

"I think I will." She admits, the corner of her lip slightly going upward. "I think I will."

_**2.**_

They are sitting by the fire the second time he asks her, an afghan wrapped around them, his arm around her shoulder with her head pillowed slightly on his arm and slightly on his chest, her arm drapped around his waist.

The warmth of the fire has coaxed her into a state of sleep where she isn't fully unconscious but her eyes are closed and her body is relaxed.

"Carol?" He asks, his voice a whisper that pulls her more towards the land of wakefulness.

"Hmmm?" She mumbles, still not opening her eyes.

"Are you happy here? With Henry? With me?" He drops all pretense of the King which is the sign that he is being vulnerable with her, hoping to get a positive answer but preparing for the worst.

Carol opens her eyes, just enough to look at him once she tilts her head back. "Yes." She mumbles before returning to her previous position and snuggling further against him. He embraces her tighter and kisses the crown of her head.

As long as she is happy, he is happy.

**_3._**

They've visited Hilltop and Alexandria before, being involved in trading with both of communities or just to visit Carol's extended family.

He always notices that while they are at Alexandria, Carol is always laughing at something Judith does, like running to her aunt with a call of her name as she welcomes Carol to her home, asking her to paint with her, play tag, or hide and seek.

When they visit Hilltop she always makes time for Little Hershel and Grace who rob smiles and giggles from her with their own.

He notices and can't help but wonder if he's pulling her away from her family and her happiness.

Her happiness is always his top priority and even though they've been together for almost six months he is willing to let her go if it means she would be happy.

They are preparing their horses for the ride back but he can't get the thought out of his mind. "You could stay." He finally says.

Carol turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "At Alexandria?" She asks. "No thank you, I'm rather partial to Kingdom." She gives him a little wink then moves to the side of her horse to secure the seat on her mare.

"You appear to be happy here. With your family, with Judith, with… Daryl." That stops her right in her tracks. She takes a couple of breaths then moves away from her horse and towards him.

"Where is this coming from?" She asks him, her hand sliding down his arm to find his and intertwine their fingers. "Ezekiel, Daryl is my friend, my best friend. He… understands some things that you can't, not because you don't try but because you haven't experienced it. "

"My Queen, I am not coming from a place of jealousy." He promises, needing her to understand that he got what her friendship with Daryl meant to her and how important it was for them to spend time together. "I cannot help but see the sadness in your eyes when we leave. I do not desire your sadness, I wish to eradicate it, even if it means losing you."

Carol's eyes soften even further, the light catching the tears that have started gathering. With the hand that isn't holding his, she cups his cheek, letting her thumb caress him softly. "I am happy where I am, my King. By your side, where I am meant to be."

After a gentle kiss, they return to their horses, catching each other's gazes here and there, smiling and blushing.

_**4.**_

Someone at Kingdom has kept track of the days. Because of this, they celebrate birthdays and Christmas. Halloween is observed but no walkers are present, not real or fictional.

It took a couple of attempts before Ezekiel was able to pry from Carol her birth date, and they celebrated it from then on. It wasn't her birthday they were observing today, however, but Sophia's.

He has surprised her with a stone, a beautiful hand crafted Cherokee Rose stone the size of her hand. "For your daughter." He explains once she had unwrapped the parcel. On the stone was etched Sophia's name and her birthday followed by the infinity symbol. "For she is always with us."

As soon as he sees her chin wobble and her tears fall, he finds himself panicking. "My Queen…" he says, worried he has upset her in front of Jerry, Nabila, and Henry. "Have I upset you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, these are… happy tears." She promises, leaning her head against his, breathing him in. "She… she would have loved you."

"As I would have loved her."

**_5._**

He's caught her staring at her engagement ring more than once. At first he thought she was getting used to seeing it on her finger, then he thought perhaps she hadn't liked the style. He had chosen a plain ring not because he didn't think she deserved something lavishing, but because there is elegance in simplicity, and elegance is what she exudes and deserves.

"Are you unhappy with the ring, my love?" He asks, breaking the silence with his thick voice. He has surprised her because she jumps slightly on her place.

"Oh Ezekiel! Of course not, it's beautiful." Carol tells him with a shake of her head. "I just… can't believe I'm getting married again."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks. When he asked, he had been as surprised that she had answered yes. It had taken her some time to think about it, time in which he prepared himself for a resolute no, only to come back to him with a breathtaking smile and the word 'yes'.

"No, it's a good thing, a very good thing." She promises. "I won't have to think of Ed whenever I mention my husband, I won't have to relieve pain and sadness, I will just think of home… of you."

He's never grinned as wide as he does that moment.

Now whenever he sees her ring, or he catches her admiring it, he smiles.

_**The one time he didn't ask.**_

He wakes up with the sound of birds chirping coming from outside, the sun filtering through the window. He's laying on his back, the sheets gathered around his hips. He blinks himself awake before letting out a yawn.

Turning, he finds himself staring at locks of grey and brown, a soft brown but not quite auburn. He grins instantly.

In his arms he feels Carol start to wake. He can't help but lean slightly so that he can see her face. He finds her adorable when she wakes up; all sleepy eyes, freckles and soft moans as she stretches before curling herself against him. The blue of her eyes consumes him as soon as they gaze at him. He knows, he just knows, that she can see his very soul.

"Good morning." He whispers before kissing her forehead, then landing a second one on the tip of her nose.

"Hmmm morning." She mumbles against his chest as she buries her face there.

Her hand smooths over his chest where he catches it, only to raise it to his lips to kiss her fingers right over her wedding and engagement ring.

He can feel her lips curling into a smile against his skin. "My wife." He mumbles. "My Queen."

"And don't you forget it." She says before giggling.

They stay in bed, neither having to do anything thanks to their people taking over so they could have a great wedding night and morning after.

He can't believe they are married.

He can't believe he is lucky enough to call her his wife.

She is his everything.

"You make me so happy." Carol whispers out of nowhere, her eyes searching his once more. "Are you happy?"

He is. He is immensely happy.


	9. Chapter 9: Letting Go

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Letting Go

* * *

"We cannot cuddle him." She admonishes Ezekiel, whose head is leaning down as he leans against his cane. "We mustn't."

"I don't cuddle him." He tries to defend himself but quickly backtracks once he sees that Carol is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, a tender smirk, and a look that told him that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Not much."

"So, can I go?" Henry's impatient voice comes from somewhere behind them.

Both Carol and Ezekiel turn to look at him. Henry ducks his head and shuffles the floor with his foot, the tip of his ears turning bright red.

Turning once more towards each other, Carol continues, her voice steady but soft. "He's been trained; he knows how to use the stick to overpower men triple his weight and double his size, he knows how to use his knife against walkers and the living, I have made sure of it. He's been trained in using guns in case he ever needs it. He is fast. He's learning how to track. If I were to ever let a child go out in this world and trust him to come back to me, it would be him."

"But he is still a child, a young boy." Ezekiel reminds her.

Carol nods, licking her lips then pressing them together as she takes a moment to think. "He is going with Aaron and Daryl." She reminds him. "And Jerry. None of them will let him get hurt."

She knows that Ezekiel cares deeply for Henry, as much if not more than she does. She loves him as if she's known him all his life, as if he is as much her child as Sophia was. He is their child and they fiercely protect him. In this world, however, there is no time for cuddling. Knowing how to defend one-self, in theory, does not help if the person doesn't have the experience. They've given him as much as they can, watched over his training and gone on small missions with Henry, but they've still held him back. He has to learn to trust himself and his group in high-risk situations without Carol and Ezekiel watching over him.

In this world a child needs to know how to fight and how to survive, they both know it. It doesn't make it any easier.

"And if he does get hurt?" Ezekiel asks tentatively.

"Then we patch him up." She offers. "And give him an earful once we know he's safe."

Ezekiel groans. He knows he has lost this discussion. Carol has a way of seeing everything, of looking at the whole picture and knowing exactly what to do without letting her needs and emotions get in the way. He knows she loves Henry, worries about him constantly, and wishes she could protect him forever, but he also knows she has lost so many. Even then, she is willing to go against her very protective nature to let him grow, to let him prove himself.

He gives a small nod which only Carol can see before they both turn to look at Henry. "You are to remain with the group." He declares.

"No arguing because you think you are right. If any of the adults give you an instruction you do as told." Carol adds firmly. "Keep your weapons and your…

"…mind ready, I know mom."

It still makes her heart skip a beat when he calls her that.

"So can I go?"

"Yes, you may." Ezekiel finally agrees and Carol gives him a nod.

Henry's face breaks into a grin and he quickly gathers his things.

Carol reaches for the stick holster, a specially designed holder to keep his hands free but his stick ready, effectively anchoring it to his back much like a katana would be, and helps him slip it over his head.

He's at a stage where parental display of affection in public causes him to grow shy, so she uses the movement and delivers a kiss on the head, inhaling his scent in case something happens to him, before lovingly pushing him on his way.

They both watch in silence as he quickly moves towards the gathering group which will head to a partially fallen bridge to try to fix it. Jerry welcomes him with a fist bump before they both turn to signal their departure.

Both Carol and Ezekiel smile, pretending neither of them wants to change their mind and run to hug Henry close to them.

Once Henry looks away, Carol signals to Jerry to watch her son like a hawk. Jerry gives her a nod and a salute.

He better come home in one piece otherwise Jerry, Daryl, and Aaron will have to answer to her. No one wants to deal with a pissed off Queen, but they'd better know that if something happens they would be dealing with a pissed off mother as well.

"He'll be fine." She whispers before leaning back against Ezekiel, using his build as an anchor to find some safety as she watches her son go off.

He wraps an arm around her, his fingers hooking on the front loop of her jeans. "That he will."


	10. Chapter 10: Living In The Moment

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Living in the Moment

* * *

The other shoe has dropped.

Ever since Rick had cut the throat of Negan, then ultimately saved him, and the Saviors had been defeated, Carol had been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

They'd return to the Kingdom, they'd rebuilt their home, they'd buried and mourned their dead, they'd look to a bright and happy future, and Carol still waited for something to happen.

Then Ezekiel had requested permission to 'court her' and because she certainly felt something strong for him that was turning into love and she was trying very hard to move past her failures and hesitation, she had welcomed his courting wholeheartedly and had decided to ignore that little voice that told her everything would turn out wrong.

She should have listened.

Ezekiel, Henry, and his army had gone on a mission yesterday. It was a simple mission, one that didn't require that many people to begin with. Still, Ezekiel had insisted on going personally to watch over Henry and Carol hadn't tried to stop him. She trusted his skill and she trusted his entourage.

When night came and they hadn't made it back she had started to worry.

She didn't sleep a wink that night.

She is about to personally lead a rescue mission when the Kingdom guards shout that they are back. She rushes to meet them only to have her heart stop in her chest. There is a flurry around her as their medic is called, as they rushed to get Ezekiel as close to him as possible.

"What happened?" She questions as she runs besides Jerry who is carrying the King.

"Rouge saviors." Henry answers besides her, his face turned down, tear and blood-streaked.

Saviors.

They had neutralized the biggest faction but the truth was that they hadn't known if they'd gotten all of them. Carol had always feared and had even talked to Ezekiel about the fact that there would be some saviors who weren't ready to follow the plan and would fight against them.

She stops in her tracks to embrace Henry tightly against her and in her arms the young boy crumbles. "They came out of nowhere." He explains. "They caught me, used me against the King, he saved me."

Carol holds on even tighter at the notion that she could have lost the boy she was starting to love as a son.

"It's all my fault."

"No, Henry." She soothes him. "They ambushed you, this isn't your fault. Ezekiel did what he had to do."

She had made Ezekiel promise to take care of Henry. She had made him swear he wouldn't let the boy out of his sight. She had been the one to agree to let Henry go, for the experience.

They had all made a mistake, but she had been the one to stop listening to reason and worry. She had been the one.

—

"You need to wake up." She whispers.

She's been sitting besides Ezekiel bed, holding his hand, for the most part of the night. He is in a delicate but somewhat stable condition, a bullet had gone clean through his body.

"I… I told you that I couldn't take any more loss." Carol reminds him, her hand squeezing his. She was sure that if he was awake he'd be telling her to let go a little. "You told me I could, that I was strong, and yes you are right, but I don't think I want to. So you better wake up."

She pauses for a moment, wanting to give him time to actually open his eyes. When she gets nothing she lets out a mournful sigh.

"Zeke…". She raises a hand to brush away the tears that are now freely falling. "I… I guarded my heart for so long. Even now, I've kept guarding it subconsciously and have held so much back. I… I don't want to keep doing that."

She raises his hand up to her lips, pressing a shaky kiss to his skin. "I have so many things to tell you. I… I want to share so much with you. I want to live in the moment, just live, with you and Henry. I've held back, and it wasn't fair to you or to him, but I'm tired of doing that."

She thinks she sees some movement under his eyes which quickly makes her fall silent. She holds her breath. Nothing happens.

"I didn't do a very good job at guarding myself." She admits, her voice lowering even further so no one passing by could hear her. "If I had, seeing you this way would hurt, but it wouldn't make my soul ache. Ezekiel, I ache. I ache and you need to come back to me to stop it. Please, please come back." She hasn't prayed since she lost her daughter. Maybe it's time she prays again.

Once again she lays a kiss on his hand before pressing her forehead to it, her eyes slipping closed. "Henry blames himself. I told him it wasn't his fault but if you don't wake up, if you leave us, he will grow to hate what happened, to hate himself. I'm afraid we will lose him."

A sudden flare of anger runs thru her. It's directed at Ezekiel for not waking up, for not doing as she begs.

"King Ezekiel you better wake up." She says with a stronger voice. "This will not do. You have a Kingdom to run, people to lead, a son to watch grow. I… you cannot make me fall in love with you then simply stop existing. It's not fair."

A cough interrupts the second air of reasons to why he needs to wake up that she has been about to let out. Her eyes quickly train on his face. There's a jerking motion beneath his eyelids as he struggles to wake and finally his chocolate eyes are staring at the ceiling, groggy and pained. He tries to make a move to get up and she quickly presses a hand against his chest, on the side he hasn't been wounded.

"Easy, easy." She soothes. "You are safe. You are in The Kingdom."

"Hen…ry." Ezekiel groans before sagging against the bed.

"He's fine. He's sleeping right now, or at least he should be."

Ezekiel grimaces in pain once more before turning his head just enough to catch her eyes. "Why… crying… milad…"

"Cut that off," Carol begs him, her eyes once more filling with tears. "No Shakespearean or theatre talk right now. You almost died… you aren't allo…" Carol cuts off, overwhelmed by all she was feeling.

He remains silent, seeing the wrath that was born from the fear of losing him swimming in her blue eyes.

"I know you did what you did to protect Henry. I know you did it because you love him, he has become your son, and because I asked you to bring him back safely." She says softly, her head once more tilted back. "But you can't get killed, I… I need you Ezekiel….". She falters, her previous sense of losing time and bravery making her stumble with her current feeling of shyness. "I love you… so you aren't allowed to do that, you aren't allowed to die on me."

Ezekiel manages to offer her a smile before closing his eyes. Exhaustion and pain must be pulling him under once more. "I wouldn't… dream… of it."

Carol gives him a soft nod though he doesn't see it. She lets out a breath and feels the weight of the last couple of days settle on her shoulders, it makes her weary.

As if sensing that Carol needs his embrace, as much as he needs her close to anchor him against the pain, Ezekiel opens his eyes and raises the hand she is holding. "Come… here."

Carol looks at him, ponders his offer then shakes her head. "You'll get hurt."

"Don't care." He promises then tugs at her hand with whatever strength he has left.

Slowly, to make sure she's not jostling him or hurting him in any way, Carol climbs on the bed. He tries to pull her close but he has no strength left so she follows his unvoiced desire and snuggles close to him. "I… I love you."

He's passed out again and she's not sure if he heard her words, though something tells her that he'll have many other occasions to hear it. She will make sure of it.

From now on she's going to live in the moment.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Vows

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

Wedding Vows

They agree to do regular vows for their wedding, or as regular as they could be when the dead walk on earth. They would promise to love each other, cherish one another, protect each other, and when the time came, make sure things were taken care of so they wouldn't turn. They agreed to it, but the glint in Ezekiel's eyes as he leans in for a kiss, tells her he has something up his sleeve and perhaps she needs to have a backup plan in the wedding vow department.

She had known that it would turn into a Kingdom wide affair, and honestly, after all the pain and suffering they had endured she was perfectly alright with bringing a little bit of happiness to their community.

Nabila surprised her very early on her wedding day by presenting to her a beautiful gown; an ivory color, form hugging dress made out of lace that fell to the ground almost delicately. The lace extended upward, laying over her chest and reaching slightly to her neck and down to mid-arm. It was adorned by little ivory flowers and leaves. A satin sash circles her waist. It's perfect and it makes her feel gorgeous.

She fits right into what the Kingdom has laid out. Ezekiel stands in the middle of the town gazebo, dressed in his finest, with white and pale pink flowers and lace adorning the place where they will finally become husband and wife. Nabila hands her a bouquet of mixed flowers and she smiles as she recognizes the Cherokee Roses that came from their garden.

She knows all her family is here to celebrate with her but she suddenly only has eyes for her future husband.

—

"I,King Ezekiel take thee, Lady Carol to be my wife and Queen in the eyes of the Kingdom. I promise to protect you, to love you, to cherish you and always put your well-being above my own. I promise to never doubt your counsel and strategy, to follow your lead and to always strive to bring a smile to your lips. I promise, above all, to rule by your side, to forsake all others and if your time comes before mine, to make sure that you do not wander this forsaken earth."

She can feel his hands trembling as he slides the wedding ring on her finger. His eyes never leave hers, not even when they flood with tears. She gives him a loving smile, encouraging him and silently promising him to never attempt to flee again.

When it is her turn to hold his hand, her hold is steady, reassuring, and there is no wavering in her voice.

"I, Carol, take thee King Ezekiel to be my husband and King in the eyes of the Kingdom. I promise to protect you, to love you, to cherish you and always put your well-being above my own. I promise to follow your lead and to counsel you when you've strayed from the path, and to always strive to bring a smile to your lips. I promise, above all, to rule by your side and forsake all others and if your time comes before mine, to make sure that you do not wander this forsaken earth."

Their public vows end when she finishes sliding the ring on his finger and are sealed with a tender kiss whose effect is felt all through Kingdom.

—

She knows her husband -husband, she never thought she would again refer to someone that way- and she knows that the glint in his eye that stays all through the celebration means something.

At first she thinks he has something up his sleeve, but as the night closes she thinks perhaps he's just as happy as she is feeling.

Leaning against him as they walk towards their room, ready to spend their first night as husband and wife, she notices that he's getting a little nervous. She doesn't say a thing, simply smiles and cuddles as close to him as she can without disrupting their walking.

She sees why as soon as they enter their bedroom; he has covered their bed and floor with wildflowers. The room smells delicious and soothes any nerves she might have started feeling.

"When did you do this?" She asks astonished as she looks around the room.

"This morning." He admits with a grin. "I wanted them all to be Cherokee Roses but someone used them on her bouquet and they were also used at the gazebo. I didn't want to leave the bush bare."

"Thank you, my love." She whispers as she turns to look at him only to gasp.

He is standing in front of her with an extremely slim set of rings on the palm of his hand.

"What are those?"

Ezekiel clears his throat, his nerves showing now more than ever. "I know you are weary of the pomp and circumstance that Kingdom observes. I know you wanted to maintain the vows simple which is why we agreed on the ones we did, but… I thought perhaps we could do different ones only between us."

Carol raises an eyebrow and lets her lips curl into a smile. "Good thing I know my husband." She whispers. "I happen to also come prepared."

Ezekiel grins and bows his head. "That is my wife, always ready."

He hands her one of the rings, which now that she looks at it realizes that they will be a perfect fit with the ones they already wear, becoming one ring instead of looking like two. A secret ring only they would know about.

She can see that his nerves are already back and striking with a vengeance, so she takes his hand and gives him a little smile. "I'll start."

"When I came to Kingdom I was lost and hurt. I wanted to disappear. I wanted to die. I wanted to simply get lost in the void I felt. Everyone around me… they had their own problems. I don't think anyone realized how bad it was except for you and Morgan. Morgan thought he could save me. You… you simply saw me. You saw through my bullshit, my acts, my fears. Saw the real me I had desperately tried to bury. You didn't try and change me, you just let me know that you saw me, respected me, and didn't want me to leave."

She takes a moment to look into his eyes, to cup his cheek with her warm hand, to let him feel that she was there and they were real. "Slowly you peeled off every protection until you found me. You gave me a reason to hope, a reason to feel love again. You gave me a family when I had needed to walked away from the one I had. You've allowed me to grow and to find peace. When everyone else had simply accepted that I am strong and thought I was dealing with things on my own, you heard me, you recognized the pain and uncertainty in me and encouraged me to grow from the ashes."

With her hand still cupping his cheek, her thumb gently sweeps back and forth against his skin making Ezekiel lean against her touch, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. "I love you Ezekiel, not for being the King, not for the flashy titles and the position of power, I love you for the man you are when you are not pretending, for your caring nature, for the way you always make me smile, for the way you hold me when I need to be held and let go when I need to be on my own. I love the way you love and protect Henry, the way you are with Jerry and everyone else at Kingdom. Before I came here I was shot, bleeding from a knife wound and ready to die, instead I was reborn and I found my place by your side and I don't intend to leave it. I want to spend the rest of my life besides you, I want to continue opening up, continue exploring this weird happiness I have found with you, I want to continue helping Henry grow into a wonderful human being and raise him by your side. I promise to love you and never let you feel like you aren't real. I never thought I'd have another husband, I never thought I'd believe in romance again, and then you worked your way into my heart and proved me wrong. I love you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ezekiel clears his throat, his eyes misting over but he blinks rapidly so that they won't fall as she slides the ring on his finger and secures it against the one she'd placed earlier. "How am I supposed to follow that, woman?" He teases.

"I think you'll do just fine." Carol quips back.

"My Queen," He says, though he quickly shakes his head, pauses then starts again. "Carol. I think I feel in love with you the moment I saw you. You were feverish, barely holding on to life, but your face… it told me that you were incredible and that I needed to do everything I could to get to know you. I know I pestered you," he admits with the glint of a grin. "but I was so afraid that you'd leave and I'd never have a chance to get to know you. I made every excuse I could think of."

"I know."

Blushing, Ezekiel continues. "You are a conundrum; delicate and loving when you want to be but so fierce and strong when you need it. There is a strength in you that I cannot fathom, a strength that has been built on loss and pain, which you wear as a badge of honor and which I greatly respect."

Ezekiel leans forward and presses his forehead against hers, taking a moment to breathe her in. "I'm aware that you think I'm corny at times, but I can't help it; I want to make you happy, I want you to never have to suffer and hide again. Carol, before you came here I was just as lost as you were, lost in the farce of the King, in leading the Kingdom and making sure my people had something to hold on to despite the reality of our world. I couldn't see myself anymore, I couldn't see the man who I was before all of this, yet the moment you finally reached out, you pulled that person out of me, you made me real again."

Pulling back, his chocolate eyes looking for her blues, he finishes. "You are my Queen, and I don't mean the Queen of Kingdom, I mean my very own Queen. I want you to know that I will never hurt you the way your ex-husband did. I want you to know that I will never shun you for finding your strength and making the hard choices. I want you to know that I will actively work every day to ensure that you are happy, that you are smiling not because you have to smile until it becomes a reality, but that you are smiling because you are genuinely happy. I want to form a family with you, with Henry. I want you to never doubt my love for you."

"Silly man." Carol whispers "I never have."

He grasps her hand tenderly and Carol extends her fingers so that he can slide the thin ring besides the other one. It fit perfectly without making her fingers heavy.

"I am honored to be your husband, Carol." He raises her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against her fingers. "I have never loved this way and I know I never will again. You are my everything."

Carol's eyes swim with tears but she does nothing to prevent them from falling. Instead she simply leans in to kiss him, her arms wrapping around him, sealing their promises yet again.

Snuggling against him once more, her head nestled against his chest and shoulder, Carol sighs happily. She knows this is where she belongs, she knows that Ezekiel and her are real, as real as anything ever was. She feels butterflies in her stomach which make her slightly giddy. "And you doubted you could do any better than what I said."

Ezekiel laughs a loud belly laugh, gathering her against him even further. Carol can't help but laugh along with him.

"Ready for the rest of our lives, my husband?"

Ezekiel nods. "As ready as I've ever been, my wife."


	12. Chapter 12: Pillow Talk

Disclaimer:

Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.

"I think I love you" is the property of the Partridge Family.

In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.

No copyright infringement intended.

Original characters are the property of the author.

* * *

Chapter 12: Pillow Talk

* * *

**1.**

The first night they share a bed, their bed, they are both tense and unsure.

This is a new step in their relationship, something that neither of them is used to.

Each of them stays on their side, not a single inch of their body touching. Ezekiel doesn't want her to feel pressured, he knows the extent of the damage Ed had done and wants to go at her pace, even at things such as cuddling.

Carol knows what he is doing and wants nothing more than to reach over and grab a hold of his arm and pull it close to her.

She turns on her side, facing him, which prompts him to do the same.

"I know what you are doing," She tells him. "I know you are giving me space, I know you don't want to rush me. Thank you."

He is about to open his mouth to reply when she cuts him off. "That's not what I need right now though; I need you to hold me, do you think you could do that?"

He doesn't reply, instead, he nods and waits for her to turn and cuddle back against his chest. He embraces her, pulls her as close as he can, then kisses her shoulder. "I can definitively do that."

**2.**

"He asked me if he can call you mom."

The words that come from Ezekiel are a complete surprise to Carol. She blinks in astonishment a couple of times before he continues.

"Henry… he's faced hardship losing all of his real family, especially his brother. He's trying to hold on tightly and claim his own family."

"Has he called you dad?" Carol asks him, her blue eyes dancing from one spot to the other, trying to not focus on one thing for long or the tears she's battling will come.

"Once or twice," Ezekiel replies before nuzzling the nape of her neck and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "He's trying it out. I told him he had to ask you first though."

Carol swallows then turns slightly to look over her shoulder, her blue eyes locking with his brown. "I don't know." She admits. "Lizzie once called me mom. I got angry at her, told her not to do it again." His arms tightened around her right away, his body spooning around her as if trying to create a solid barrier against her pain, protecting her, loving her, creating an impenetrable shield around her soul.

"I love him as if he was my son." She admits. "I'm not sure when it happened or why… it… it scares me."

"You are not a bad omen for children, my love," Ezekiel promises her. "Nothing shall befall Henry if he calls you mom."

They fall silent, neither asleep, simply breathing together. "Tell him to be patient with me." She finally replies.

**3.**

They are too tired to move. Every inch of Carol's body aches after spending all day clearing yet another walker infestation.

Ezekiel is sure that if he moves even an inch his body will just disintegrate.

Neither of them makes a move to cuddle and instead just lay where they fell, side by side, facing each other, dirty as hell.

As tired as they are, they are both too wired up to fall asleep.

Knowing that if he falls asleep before her she will definitively stay awake, Ezekiel makes the effort to reach across and take her hand, which has been lying near her face, but only manages to make his pinky reach hers. They curled their fingers together. "Sleep." He begs.

"I can't… I'm too tired." She replies though her eyes are closed.

"Just try."

"I am trying."

"Try harder." He says with an exhausted chuckle. "I know you don't sleep much, no use in hiding it."

"Sing to me and maybe I'll sleep." As exhausted as she is Carol can't help herself from teasing him.

Thing is that Ezekiel is worried she's running herself to the ground and not resting properly. He's worried enough to give it a try, much to her surprise. He starts with a hum, which then grows into a deep very low voice. "I think I love you, then why am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for."

Carol chuckles and shakes her head which only makes her look like she was nuzzling the sheets, before finally opening her eyes. "That's not a bedtime song."

Ezekiel grins at her brightly, the love shining in his eyes. "Can't help what my heart sings."

**4.**

Nightmares sometimes wake them; mostly Carol's mind reliving moments that she had suppressed. When that happens, he will hold her close, protecting her, until she slowly unravels and tells him everything she can tell.

Sometimes the nightmares aren't about the past, not entirely, and it is in those times that it's Ezekiel's turn to wake up with a cry tearing from his throat. He will see Shiva dying once again, but instead of all three of them surviving, Carol will try and save his beloved tiger and perish in the process. Or he'll see her at the end of Negan's bat. Or shot at instead of the guns malfunctioning. He will wake up shaking from fear and Carol will wrap herself around him, holding him tightly against her. She will hum to him, whisper to him, play with his long hair.

"I'm right here, my love". She whispers to him. "Our Shiva is with Sophia and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, not without fighting." She repeats over and over until he stops shaking. "I love you and I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

He will then hold tightly to her arms, hugging them to him, their legs intertwined until he doesn't know where she ends and he begins.

Then and only then, with her promise to be there when he wakes up, does he go back to sleep.

**5.**

During her time at the camp, the prison and then at Alexandria, Carol was used to waking up early, usually at the crack of dawn, and start the day by preparing everyone's breakfast. She was also used to being one of the last ones to go to sleep, finding her way to her cell or bedroom on her own only to spend the nights staring at the ceiling, mentally preparing everything she had to do the next day.

With Ezekiel, things were different, especially once things get serious between them. She isn't treated like glass, as something to be taken care off, instead, she is treated as an equal.

Mornings and nights became cherished moments where she doesn't have to get up before everyone, where she can take a moment to simply watch Ezekiel sleep, where she can snuggle into the blankets and pretend the world is perfectly fine, where she can go to bed and not fear for her safety, where she can just have a serious talk, or a teasing exchange, without having to rush away.

Ezekiel likes to take that time to show her how much he loves her and Carol can't help but rejoice in the feeling of perfection.

She shivers as his fingers trace the freckles on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you are a map to an unknown galaxy." He whispers, his breath making the goosebumps on her skin even more pronounced.

"You are crazy." She informs him as she leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips. "They are just freckles. Sunspots."

"No, I know what I'm talking about." He promises, tracing yet again another set of dots. "I'm honored to be the one to gaze at it."

"If you say so, dear."

"I do say so, I am your King." His fingers slip to her ribs were he starts to tickle her. She can never understand why it is so easy to laugh with him, how he can make her feel like a schoolgirl even though they've been married for years.

She wiggles about, trying to get away from his long fingers. "Stop! You are going to wake up the twins!" she says between laughs.

They are on babysitting duty; Jerry and Nabila's twin boy and girl having a sleepover while their parents have some much needed alone time. "Besides, my love, the Queen is the real ruler and in this case, I am your Queen, don't you forget that."

Before he can counter her words, the pitter-patter of feet and the muffled giggles of the twins permeate through the closed door. "The terrors have awakened!" Ezekiel calls out loud enough to elicit a new set of giggles.

"Auntie Carol! Can you come out and play?" A little girl's voice beacons her.

"Uncle Zeke! You said you were gonna make us some eggs!" A boy's voice calls thru. "And my tummy is grumbling."

Carol giggles and pulls away from him. Knowing that their alone time is done for, Ezekiel gets out of bed and opens the door, letting the twins in. "All right, all right. Somehow the King gets strapped with breakfast duty. I'm sure somewhere it says that it should be the other way around but I'll deal with it today."

"And every day." His adopted niece declares. "Silly Uncle Zeke."

"Yes, silly Uncle Zeke." Carol agrees with her as she welcomes them to her side.

By the time he's done with breakfast and goes in search of his wife and charges, he finds them snuggled down in bed, thoroughly asleep, a child snuggled on each of Carol's side.

"Honored indeed"


End file.
